1. Field of the Invention
This innovation deals with a new artifical implant used in a hip joint surgery. This bone fixation device is designed to strengthen and to secure the greater trochanter when resected.
2. Description of Prio Art
The conventional technique to attach and secure the greater trochanter to the femur as part of a hip joint surgery is by the use of tie wires or sometimes screws. Since the quality of this bony section of the femur is considered rather weak and fragile and the fact that a substantial muscle-pull must be balanced by this fixation the wires or screws used often prove to be insufficient to take the loads imposed. As a result of this, the wires or screws may damage the bone, break or displace the bone before it has a chance to heal and carry the loads without assistance. As a secondary effect, separated portions of the broken wires may interfere with the hip joint function. Also dislocation of the hip joint is often resulted by the breakage of the tie wires.